A Little Favor
by WinchesterGal2015
Summary: Sam manipulates Dean [Soulless Sam] WINCEST! *I do not own Supernatural*


**A Little Favor**

**((I've been doing a lot of one shots lately, so let me know if you have an idea for one. I can't seem to stay committed to my longer stories, so I won't be writing a multiple chapter story for a while. That is all please R&R and make sure to review!)) **

_*Occurs early in season 6, soulless Sam*_

"Sam! Sam!" Bella Talbot moaned over and over again. She was gasping beneath him as he gave it to her hard and quick in the bathroom stall. "Sam!" She screamed again, but this time her voice got deeper. "Sam! Wake up!" Now it sounded like his brother.

"Sam!" Dean yelled as Sam jumped.

He wiped his mouth of the slob there and looked down. Yep, he was still hard. "Yeah, Dean?" Sam asked.

"I found us another case, shower and get dressed so we can get out of here okay?" Dean told him.

Sam nodded. He got up and his brother raised an eyebrow at his erection. Sam didn't seem to care that his brother saw him like that, usually when Sam had a freaky dream he would go through great lengths to make sure Dean didn't know. He frowned. He'd just add that to the list of stuff about Sam that just wasn't quite right since he got back. "I'll be in the car," Dean said.

"Dean, wait, I need your help." Sam called from the bathroom.

"Help, with what?" Dean questioned as he opened the door to the bathroom. When he got in he could see Sam was still hard. "Don't you think you should hop in the shower first?" Dean asked.

"No," Sam shook his head. "That would be pointless, because then I'd have to shower again." He began to walk toward his big brother.

"Uhm, that doesn't make any-" Dean began before Sam lips cut him off. Dean immediately pushed Sam off. "What're you doing?" Dean yelled.

"I want you, big brother." Sam mumbled trying to kiss Dean again.

"I don't like you that way." Dean said holding Sam back by leaving one hand on his chest to restrain him. "I mean you're my brother, and I love you but not in that way. I'm not gay." Dean explained.

"Dean, please, just this once make an exception for me." Sam said trying to get to him again. He could care less if Dean was his brother or a male, Dean was good looking, had a great ass, and he loved that little smart ass smirk he does.

He tries once again to get to his brother who restrains him again. "Sam, I said no." Dean says sternly.

"Fine," Sam said angrily. He reached for the door.

Dean stood in front of it. "Where are you going?"

"Back to Samuel and his group," Sam told him.

"All because I won't fuck you?" Dean said rage filling him. It was suppose to be them against the world. What the hell?

"C'mon Dean I'm just asking one little thing. It's not like you're a virgin, and I'm taking something from you."

Sam said. "You love me don't you, Dean?"

"Yeah, but Sam what you're asking of me is wrong on so many different levels." Dean countered. He seemed hurt.

"Dean, if you love me you'll do me this one little favor." Sam pleaded. Sam knew Dean better than anybody and if there was one thing he knew about Dean, it was that he'd do anything for his brother.

"I don't want to." The look in Dean's eyes probably would've killed him, if he had a soul, but he didn't so he didn't care how hurt and betrayed Dean looked. He didn't care that he was knowingly using his brother's only weakness against him to fuck him. "Sam please-" Dean began, but Sam didn't care that he was begging as he kissed Dean again. This time uninterrupted. A single tear slid down Dean's cheek. This couldn't be real, could it?

Sam slowly lead him and Dean back to the bed, and he made Dean do the things he wanted threatening to leave him forever if he didn't. Sam's eyes rolled upwards as he thought of how good Dean's lips felt on his dick, sucking and licking. He didn't like however when Dean would sometimes drop tears on him. He didn't say anything he was at least able to calculate being made to fuck someone wouldn't be the best experience. When Sam finally was about to cum he told Dean he wanted him to swallow it, which Dean did just as he was told. When Sam finished fucking Dean in the ass he let his brother go into the bathroom to clean up first.

The first thing Dean did was go to the toilet and throw up. When he finished and nothing was left in his stomach he sat on the floor and shivered. He felt disgusting. He knew his mother and father were probably both looking disgusted. He was such a disappointment. He turned on the shower, and got out about an hour later. Sam was passing him to go to the bathroom next, but he put a hand on Dean's shoulder first. "Hey Dean? Thanks that meant a lot to me." Sam smiled happily. He grabbed his brother's hips and put their dicks together, grinding on his older brother, making Dean fear there maybe another round. Then he walked to the bathroom a bounce in his step.

Dean quickly packed his bags and sped off to the impala. Hoping that it would never happen again, but it did happen again, again and again and again, and each time all he could do was give the soulless bastard what he wanted. Yes, he figured out he was soulless after viper girl told him, and thank god for that. He wouldn't know what to do if that monster was truly HIS Sammy. He wouldn't hold anything that ass did to him against Sam though, not his Sammy. When Sam's soul comes back he would let him know that it was all okay, but until then he would keep fucking the soulless Sam to keep him around, so that one day he could have his Sammy back.


End file.
